Two months left
by lunanigh282
Summary: What do you do when you find out that you only have two months left to live. How do you feel. Well Lovino knows the feeling well since that's exactly his problem right now. rated for Lovino's language and implied 'things' in later chapter
1. Chapter 1

This idea came to me in a dream...actually it didn't but still it was almost like it did. I came to me in a daydream after reading a bunch of depressing fanfics i decided i wanted to write one. thus this story was born.

disclaimer~ I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

-Two months-

That's what the paper in Lovino's hands read. He had gone to the doctors a week prior to today. He went in after feeling random jolts of pain time from time. He went in to see what was wrong with him. He just thought it was something simple like a nerve problem or something along thoughs lines. He never expected it to be anything like this at all.

The paper in Lovino's hands was telling him he had a large tumor growing on the left side of his brain. The tumor itself was already to big to have removed. Instead Lovino had to live the rest of his life with it but that wasn't going to be very long. The paper also stated that Lovino had only two months left to live. The tumor was killing his slowly and by that time will have completely taken over his brain.

The news killed Lovino on the inside. He held onto the paper tight not wanting at all to believe that what was on this letter was true. However it was and eventually Lovino excepted it. He stared at the paper his eyes watered up. Before any tears could spill though the sound of the front door being opened sounded. Lovino quickly crumpled the paper and stuck it into his pants pocket. He wiped at his eyes and turned toward the door to see his lover Antonio walk in.

Antonio looked over and smiled at his adorable lover. His smile changed to a frown when he noticed Lovinos eyes were red. He walked over and gently placed his hand on his cheek. He looked into Lovino's eyes and noticed they seemed distant almost.

" Whats wrong mi tomato."

Lovino looked at Antonio and bit down on his lip. He wanted to throw his arms around his lover and cry but instead he shook his head. He didn't want to tell Antonio about the letter so he decided to keep it a secret.

" Nothings wrong bastard... I just missed you that's all."

This made Antonio's frown return to a smiled. He wrapped his arms around Lovino and nuzzled his head against his hair. Lovino, who would have usually shoved the man away, instead let him do what he was.

" Aww Lovi if you missed me you should have texted me. I would have come home earlier for you."

Lovino smiled a small smile. He then frowned when he felt like he was going to cry. He felt so bad now thinking about all the times he and Antonio had fought and how bad he treated the Spaniard. Even after Lovino had treated his lover so bad he still stayed around he still loved the Italian with all him heart and even more than that if it was possible.

Lovino was so absorbed in his depressing thought he didn't notice Antonio was speaking to him. He looked at the man and shook his head trying to focus.

" Lovi are you going to answer me I asked if your results from the doctor have arrived yet."

Lovino instantly felt horrible again. He however wouldn't let Antonio see him sad. He put on a fake smiled and stared at the Spaniard. He simply nodded and turned away from him.

" Yeah I got them turns out nothings wrong with me. I wasted my time going to that stupid hospital."

Antonio laughed while Lovino just felt miserable. He was forcing himself to lie to his lover to the one person who ever understood him and loved him for who he was and not for his money. This was the worst thing Lovino had ever done to his lover and it would just get worse over the next two months.

" Really that wonderful to hear. I was so worried that something terrible was wrong with my Lovi but now that I know your ok I can stop worrying."

Antonio flashed his famous smiled and Lovino just about died because of it. He bit his lip and tried so hard to smiled but ended up failing. Good thing though Antonio didn't pay much mind to Lovinos frown because the boy was always frowning. He ruffled the boys hair and turned toward the kitchen. He began to walk to it.

" I'm going to make a wonderful meal for you Lovi to celebrate your wonderful health."

This caused Lovino to crack. Some tears escaped his eyes and he ran upstairs to his room. He buried his face into his pillow and cried more than he had ever done in his life. He was glad that the pillow muffled his loud sobs. Eventually Lovino stopped crying and was now just laying in his bed dreading the time he had left. He didn't want to have to get up but he knew he would have to when he heard Antonio calling for him. Lovino got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face off before making his way down to the kitchen. Antonio turned toward Lovino and smiled. Lovino smiled back at him trying to act like things were normal though they weren't and they wouldn't be.

" Aww Lovi your smiling! You never smiled oh so lindo~"

Antonio attacked Lovino into a tight hug. The hug was returned which was a very surprising thing to both the males. Lovino was never the one to show his emotion and love toward Antonio. So returning a hug is a very very rare thing. Even though it was a surprise to Antonio the hug brought joy to him. He was happy to see his lover was finally opening up to him. Though the actual truth was Lovino just wanted to spend the time he had left treating Antonio the way he should have always been treated. He wanted to give the Spaniard all the love he could before his time came to an end.

Antonio was the one who broke the hug. He turned away from Lovino and headed toward the counter which to plates sat. He picked the two plates up and handed on of them to Lovino. Lovino looked down at the food and almost cried again. It was his favorite dish that Antonio had made for him. He looked up at Antonio who leaned forward and place a light kiss on his cheek. He then walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

" Come on Lovi lets eat and watch some TV together."

Lovino sighed and followed the other into the living room. He sat down next to Antonio and began to slowly eat his food. Once the two finished what they were eating Antonio took their plates and put them in the sink. He returned to the living room and put on a movie. Lovino pretended to watch the movie while he was really deep in thought. About half way into the movie Antonio had fallen asleep. Lovino looked over at him and sighed. He got up and left the room returning with a blanket in his arms. He placed the blanket over Antonio and sighed. He looked at the mans gentle sleeping face. The face he would miss to much. Lovino felt a tear fall from his eye and quickly began to wipe it away. He needed to stop crying and start facing reality. He was no longer going to be here with the man he loved. He was going to be joining his grandfather in the afterlife.

Lovino clenched his fist and furiously swiped his hand over his eyes to try and stop the tears that were making there way down his cheek. He couldn't help but cry for all that he would be losing and leaving behind. He began to wonder how his brother would react when he died. He bet that the boy would break down and cry as if the world itself was coming to an end. Then the potato bastard boyfriend of his would comfort him about it. He began to wonder how his best friend Matthew would be. He to would probably be hysterical and cry as much as Feli. These thoughts were just making things worse. Now Lovino was full on crying. He had his hand over his mouth so his sobs wouldn't wake Antonio. It however didn't help at all. Antonio had woken up. Instead of saying anything however he just pulled Lovino onto the couch and into his arms. He rubbed Lovinos back soothingly and allowed the boy to cry. He never once questions why he was crying he just remained quiet. Lovino was thankful for that and soon enough his crying died down. He laid his head in Antonio's chest and allowed the mans heartbeat to sooth him to sleep. It worked out well and before he knew it Lovino was out cold.

However though all of deaths thoughts still lingered around Lovino even as he slept. His usually peaceful sleep was now taken over by the thoughts of him dieing. The images that began to pay out on Lovinos mind were to much for him. He jolted awake to find that he was still laying on Antonio. He sighed and rested his head down on the mans chest again. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to fall back asleep.

The next to months are going to be hell.

* * *

First chapter up~

I hope that my story is good so far. I hope to get the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally second chapter... dang that took a long time to finish. had to much school work to focus on. I hope this ended up good so enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: do not own hetalia**

* * *

**~ Month one / Week one~**

Lovino slowly awoke from his restless sleep. His eyes opened adjusting to the sun that was seeping into the room through the crack between the curtains. His hand felt around the bed to find that the Antonio was no longer with him. Instead a piece of paper lay in the mans place. Lovino sat up and grabbed the paper reading what it said aloud.

" Sorry Lovi but I had to go to work early. I would have woken you to say bye but you were so cute sleeping so I just left this note. Oh and I made breakfast and coffee. Your plates in the microwave and the coffee should still be hot depending when your reading this. See you later mi tomato."

Lovino sighed and crumpled the paper. He tossed it in the trash and made his way to the bathroom. While Lovino showered the phone rang. He stepped out of the shower and threw on a robe. Quickly Lovino left the bathroom and grabbed the phone off the bedside table. He answered it holding the phone to his ear.

" Hello."

" Is this Lovino?"

"... yes this is Lovino. Potato bastard is that you. Why are you calling me."

Lovino glared at his phone wondering why the German would call him. He couldn't think of any reason at all.

" Lovino this is a serious call. I saw your medical records."

Lovino almost dropped his phone when he heard what Ludwig had said. His face went pale. The German kept talking after a light pause.

" I was carrying some papers for one of the fellow doctors when I tripped one something and dropped the papers. When I was picking them up I noticed you name. I know I should have but I was curious and read it... Lovino when were you planning on telling us that your dying."

Lovino's grip on the phone was so tight that his knuckles were red. He bit his lip fighting tears.

" Bastard... how dare you read personal files."

" Lovino! this is serious. Were you even planning on telling anyone. Were you going to tell your brother. Have you told Antonio."

"...No... I haven't told anyone and I'm not planning on doing so. I can't have people looking at me with pity and acting as if I'm weak... I can't hurt them like that..."

By now Lovino was sobbing into the phone. Ludwig sighed and wished that he could comfort Lovino but there wasn't much he could do over the phone.

" I haven't told anyone about it. I'm not going to either if that's what you want. I am going to say this though. If I was in your position I would tell them before its to late to."

With that said Ludwig hung up the phone. Lovino dropped his cellphone on the floor and fell onto his bed. He began to cry more than he had the day before.

" Why the hell did he have to call... why."

Lovino screamed into the comforter. He finally pushed himself off the bed and went back to finish his shower. Once Lovino was showered and dressed he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen. He found the breakfast Antonio had left him. The breakfast was a simple cheese and tomato omelet with some bacon on the side. Even though the breakfast was simple Lovino couldn't help but feel happy about it. He brought the food over to the table and began to eat. The food was delicious to lovino. He had almost forgotten how much of a good cook Antonio was. Lovino had finished his breakfast and washed his dish, which was a very rare thing for him to do.

He left the kitchen and went to his room. Lovino grabbed his wallet and jacket. He then left the house and proceeded to go downtown. Once downtown Lovino went into a handful of different stores. Eventually he found what he was looking for. Lovino lifted a glistening bracelet up to admire it. The chain was a golden color and hanging from it was a heart. Lovi brought the bracelet to the man behind the counter.

" Can I get two charms made. One of the Italian flag and the other of the Spanish one."

The man nodded and turned away. He left to another area. About ten minutes later he returned and handed the charms to Lovino. Lovino put the charms on the bracelet and handed it to the man.

" Will this be all for you today?"

" Yeah it will."

" Okay, would you like it gift wrapped?"  
"Actually yeah that would be great."

The man proceeded to ring up the bracelet afterward he placed it inside a small silver box. Lovino paid the man and left with the gift. Once lovino was outside he pulled out his phone and called Antonio.

" Hola mi tomato~"

" Hey Antonio..."  
" Not that I mind because I don't but why are you calling me at work."

" Well you see I happen to be downtown near your building so I thought maybe you would like to spend your lunch break with me."

" Oh Lovi your asking me on a lunch date oh so lindo~ of course I would love to hang with you. I take my lunch break in five minutes. Go wait for me in the lobby okay."

"Okay."

Lovino hung up the phone and left to Antonio's work. Once he was there Lovi sat down on one of the chairs that was in the lobby. Eventually Antonio can flying out of the elevator. He ran over to Lovino and hugged the boy tightly. Lovino blushed and returned the hug.

" Aww Lovi you were missing me weren't you."

Lovino looked away his cheek tinted pink. He slowly nodded his head in which caused Antonio to awe.

" Well Lovi let's go eat my lunch break isn't that long today."

The two left to a nice French café down the street. Antonio's friend Francis owned the café so he always got discounts. As Antonio and Lovino walked in Francis turned. He smiled at them and lead them to a nice booth.

" Ohonhon its been awhile Toni you never come in anymore. To caught up in you lovely Italian."

Antonio laughed and Lovino blushed. He looked away. Francis laughed and then asked what the two would like. Antonio ordered a BLT for himself and a nice plate of ravioli for his lovi. Francis left to make the food. Antonio turned to Lovino and smiled.

" So lovi how have you been today~"

" ...I've been good... thanks for asking... how have you been?"

" Oh lovi I've been so lonely without you here with me, My boss should pass a rule allowing me to bring my lovi to work."

Antonio continued to speak but Lovi just pretended to listen. The guilty feeling of eventually leaving Antonio was growing again. Lovi shook his head and took of the gift he had gotten earlier. Antonio stopped speaking when he saw the box.

" Lovi what's that?"

" It's a gift... for you."

Lovino passed Antonio the box and looked away. Antonio stared at the box then at Lovino. He smiled and opened it. He gasped when he saw the bracelet. He lifted it up and admired the color and the charms. He smiled at the charms.

" Thank you so much Lovi. I love it."

Antonio leaned over the table and kissed Lovino on the lips. He pulled away and put the bracelet on. After Antonio put the bracelet on Francis came up with the food. He placed the food down. Antonio showed the French man the gift he received. Francis whistled and turned to Lovino.

" It's a nice gift you must really love my Spanish friend."

" Wha... well oh course I do you wine bastard."

Francis laughed and left the table. Antonio and Lovino ate their food with little words spoken. When they finished Francis told them it was on the house. Antonio thanked his friend and then left with lovi. The two walked to Antonio's work.

" Thanks for the wonderful gift and lunch Lovi. I'll see you later okay."

Antonio kissed Lovino then left back to his work. Lovino sighed and went home. Once home Lovino didn't do much. The day soon passed and eventually it was over. Antonio came home late and had already eaten. He and lovi went to bed right away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~ ~Three days later~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lovi woke up from his afternoon nap. He yawned and looked at his clock to find his brother would be arriving soon. He remembered getting a call from Ludwig telling him that he should spend time with his brother to soften the day Lovino would no longer be around. Lovino had no other choice but to agree.

Lovi went down stairs and made himself some coffee. As the coffee brewed a knock at the door sounded. He went over and answered it. Lovino ended up getting tackled into a hug.

" Fratello it's so good to see you~"

Lovino smiled and hugged his brother back.

" Yeah its great to see you to now please let go you're crushing me."

Feliciano let go of his brother and smiled. He moved away from the door and Ludwig walked in. Ludwig and Lovino shared eye contact for a moment before Lovino turned away.

" Come in and make yourselves at home. I'll go get you each something to drink."

Lovino left and returned with a tray. He put the tray down and handed Ludwig a cup of coffee and Feli a cup of grape juice. Feli took a drink then put it down. He smiled at his brother.

" Awww lovi you seem so different. You seem more nicer. I mean you haven't tried to killed Ludwig yet. I'm so proud of you. Your changing into a wonderful man. Grandpa would be proud of you to."

Lovino bit his lip and his body tensed. He was only being like this because he had realized his faults to late and wanted to make up for everything now. Ludwig sighed when he noticed Lovinos body. Feli didn't notice and began to talk more.

The Italian talked and talked for what seemed like forever but in reality was only about two hours. Ludwig stood up and turned toward feli.

" I think its time to be heading out know Feliciano."

Feli frowned but then smiled. He hugged his brother and headed toward the door.

" It was nice seeing you brother. I can't wait till you birthday next month so we can all get together again and celebrate another year of your wonderful healthy life."

With that said feli and Ludwig left. Lovino stood in the living room the words hitting him hard. He felt himself crying and ran up stairs. He buried his head into his pillow and cursed.

" Dammit why do I have to die... Why... God this week was torture the next are going to be worse..."

* * *

**Bleh to short to me but at least I finally added it. **

**H****ope it was good.**

**Reviews welcomed~**


End file.
